A New Friend
by Dawnpelt
Summary: Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres have never had contact except for that time in the kitchen. When Mitchie's lie is revealed, she goes to the dock for some peace and quiet. But there, she has an intersting chat with Shane Gray. ONESHOT smitchie!


**I****was talking to my friend, scarpath the WHOLE day on chat and she watched Camp Rock off youtube and she said she likes Jason, he's so funny! And then I told her, who wouldn't!**

**I got this idea while sitting in bed doing nothing**

**--**

Mitchie Torres looked out at the lake. It was clear and pure; _'unlike me' _she thought and sighed.

_--_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mitchie, tell us about your mom again" Tess Tyler asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, 'what was she up to?' Mitchie thought_

_She looked up and saw her mom standing behind Tess and inwardly groaned, this wasn't going to end well._

_Caitlyn jumped into the conversation and quickly said "Her mom... is a great person! W-what's your mom like?" She asked Barron who was standing next to her who shrugged and said "Um... she's like a mom?" He answered at the same time and asked. Lola and Sander chuckled and elbowed him._

_Tess smirked and was getting louder and louder by the second, "I mean I know she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China, but tell me again about how important she is" Mitchie was lost for words, what was she trying to pull? She slowly looked at her mom; she was looking down, most likely disappointed._

_Mitchie looked around the place, everywhere but at Tess and started off, "She-"_

"_I'm sorry, what?" Tess said putting her hand by her ear motioning for her to speak louder._

"_I- Um, she's pretty cool..." she looked around for her mom, but realised she was gone "And she's not... the president of Hot Tunes TV China..."_

_Tess mocked shock and said "What? She's NOT the President of Hot Tunes TV China? You mean you lied? To everyone?" gasps of shock were heard from the crowd, as Mitchie looked down at her feet._

_She looked down and managed to cough out, 'No- I-I was-" But Tess cut me off. "So she's what? Vice President? Treasurer?" she gulped; she didn't want to have any more trouble. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and was on the verge of tears_

_Caitlyn glared at Tess and spat out her name, "Tess!" _

_Tess looked at Caitlyn and gave her a look, ignoring her the best she could, but she still had to make a remark "Shut Up." She looked back at Mitchie and smiled wickedly "Go on. Tell us" Mitchie looked up into the daring eyes of Tess. It was as though she was challenging her, pushing her to admit everything she had lied about this summer. And it was working. _

"_She's a cook" I said looking down once again. Tess looked at Ella and Peggy in mocked confusion, even though she had already planned out what was going to happen, Tess had a fake hopeful glint in her eyes and said "In Hot Tunes China"_

"_N-no" I felt a tear rolling down from my eye but continued "...H-he-here..." Gasps were heard everywhere and whispers emerged, but Tess knew they were still in the middle of a game._

_She glared directly at Mitchie and said "You lied to everyone" she looked at Ella and Peggy with a look of victory, but turned her attention back to Mitchie "Your mom cooks our food, and you help her, that's the only way you could afford this camp right?"_

_Caitlyn glared harder and spat "You're a real jerk!" Tess snorted and laughed "Maybe, but at least I'm not a big fat liar" Tess gave Mitchie one more look and walked away._

_This summer was turning into a nightmare_

_Flashback end_

--

Tears were forming in her eyes. She wiped away her tears when she heard someone kick something. Heavy and loud footsteps were heard and she turned around and met the eyes of Shane Gray. He sat down, frustrated, next to her. Mitchie stifled a laugh, but couldn't take it and let out a small, weak one, smiling knowing this was the first time today she laughed.

Shane on the other hand wasn't feeling like there was a need to laugh and glared at her and said "What's so funny" she wasn't one bit effected by his tone but just replied, "You"

He snorted and said "Yeah thanks for stating the obvious, what's so funny _about _me?!"

She laughed harder and bit her lip and slowly said "You're facial expression"

He scowled at me, but then smirked, "I can say the same to you too, you looked like you got hit by a truck, without the bandages, cuts and bruises" she playfully punched him, but then went back staring at the lake.

There was an awkward moment of silence, and the pop star broke it "You know I hardly ever see you, what's your name?"

She cocked an eyebrow, but then furrowed them again before sighing, "Everyone hates me, even my mom. I don't think you'd want to hear it, I don't even want to _say_ it"

He gave her an incredulous look and shook my shoulder "come on, it's just a name, but anyway, what ticked YOU off?"

"I'll tell you what brought me here if you tell me what brought you here" she looked over her shoulder and gave Shane a challenging glance.

He looked down and he ran his hand through his hair letting out a grunt and said "My band mates, they told me that I was banned from the next tour because of my attitude." she looked at him. He looked horrible, his eyes were dull, his hair was ruffled in a huge mess (even though she thought he looked cute), Clothes wrinkled and it's colour coming off. She smiled at him, before she knew it; she had her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and unconsciously smiled at her.

They stayed like that for awhile until Shane's smile faded and he asked "SO, you haven't told me. Why are you here?"

She looked uncertain, and then realized her hand was still on Shane's shoulder. She blushed and immediately let go, he chuckled looking at her expression. She smiled warmly at him, which made his heart flutter.

"I lied to everyone in camp..." He looked at her, not believing a word she just said.

"No way" He said shaking his head.

Her smile dropped and she continued "I've always wanted to be popular, I didn't like standing all the way at the back, missing out everything in 'the crowd'. So knowing Tess was 'Miss Popular'." She added air quotes to 'Miss Popular' "and I had a fresh new start here. So I told Tess my mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV China. But the truth was my mom was the cook for Camp Rock."

Shane, him being the 'all mighty' thought he could help by lightening up the mood he laughed and said "No wonder the food tastes better this year, tell your mom she's a great cook" she gave him a look but then smiled, laughing along with him.

"So what happened after that?" He asked with curiosity glowing in his eyes

She rolled his eyes and said "Wow I feel like I'm telling the story of my life" He smirked at her and said "Well, since your story is so interesting, you should write a book about it, but please, do continue"

"Well, Tess somehow found out and told everyone at camp after Connect Three's performance, and now, here I am, moaning on how I shouldn't have lied, and sitting next to a guy who has another crappy problem" He rolled his eyes at her last comment and jut _had_ to make remark

"Well yeah, but that guy just happens to be _the_ Shane Gray, so you SHOULD feel lucky"

She was about to make a sarcastic comment, but Brown cut her off "CAMPERS! DINNER!" he said in a loud voice that made both of them jump.

Shane got up and held his hand out for her and remembered "I forgot, you haven't told me your name yet"

She smirked and held her face close to his, breathing on his neck and whispered her name "Mitchie Torres." He smirked and grabbed her hand "Well, Ms. Torres, pleasure talking to you" He said as he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek and walked away.

Mitchie slowly walked back, floating on cloud nine. But then she realized.

Shane Gray had just turned this nightmare, into a dream

**--**

**How was it? This is my first EVER ONESHOT so I hope it's okay...**


End file.
